Sick In The Heart
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Effie gets sick and Haymitch and Cinna take care of her. Enter Cinnas naughty and playful side, Haymitchs softer side and Effie's less structured side. Its gonna get messy ;) Hayffie love x
1. Chapter 1

"AH AH *AHCHOO!* Sorry, excuse me, Haymitch, here is your...*AHCHOO!* Your meeting schedule, there's several company managers on there that want to discuss new survival products for...for...*AHCHOO!* For our future tributes"

She placed a file in front of him and focused on Cinna

"Darling *COUGH* The fabric distributers are expecting you at noon to show you their new silks, here's some samples they sent over" she pulled a small folder from her handbag along with a dozen or so screwed up tissues and coughed a little more before handing it over

"Oh...thanks Ef..." Cinna took the folder by his fingertips then he and Haymitch exchanged a look.

"I've got a meeting in...*ACHOO!* 5 minutes with the catering company, too many cakes last *COUGH* last year, our tributes need more *COUGH* protine."

She continued to flap around them with her handful of tissues and her list if do's and don't's for the day when

"You gonna do it or shall I?" Cinna asked Haymitch

Both men made a silent agreement with each other then stood and took Effie by her arms

"Hey! What the-"

They began to march her out of the kitchen.

"What are you- let go! Boys! *COUGH* manners!"

They marched her right to her bedroom and made her sit down on her bed. Cinna took off her shoes and Haymitch fluffed her pillow as she protested, weakly

"Lie down Ef" Cinna crooned and pushed her down, gently

"I have a meeting in 5 minutes! I can't! I...I...*AAAHCHOOOOO!*"

"You ain't going no where princess, do as your told and lay down"

Haymitch gripped her shoulders, a little less delicately than Cinna and pusher her down into her bed

"But but but!"

"No but's!" Cinna protested and placed the back of his hand at Effies forehead "Jesus Ef! Your burning up!"

"I am?"

Haymitch rolled his eyes

"You know what sweetheart, if you stopped busying yourself around everyone and everywhere so much, you'd probably have the chance to stop and notice when you are actually sick"

"I'm not sick!" She sat up and he pushed her back down again

"God damnit Effie if you try to get out of this bed one more time I'm gonna tie you to it"

Cinna smiled to himself, a private joke in his head. Haymitch and Effie didn't notice.

"But my meeting!"

Suddenly, Haymitch placed his finger over her mouth, an action that made Effie's entire body jolt in surprise. She shut up.

He then looked at Cinna

"Your meetings at noon right?"

"Yeah"

He looked back at Effie. His finger hadn't moved

"It's 9 now, Cinna will meet the caterers for you before his appointment with the distributors, ok? I will meet with the survival manufacturers and take plenty if notes for you and YOU will stay here and get better! Comprende? "

Effie looked at Cinna helplessly as he nodded in agreement with Haymitch.  
>She sat back, defeated and deflated and nodded too.<p>

"Good!" Haymitch chimed. He dropped his hand from her mouth and stood up from the bed "Now I'm gonna make you some tea before I leave ok? and by the time I get back in here I want you to be dressed for bed and under the covers, got it?"

Effie rolled her eyes "so I'm allowed to get out of the bed to get changed am I?"

"Don't sass me woman, yes, yes you can, come on Cinna"

Cinna kissed her cheek and winked.

"Do as your told"

She pushed him off playfully "go! The caterers will be waiting! And...thankyou!"

The boys left her to get changed. Maybe she should be sick more often, the attention was more than flattering. But what was the nicest surprise of all was the fact that they both actually seemed to care about her. Really care. A warm feeling washed over her. She really did have good friends.

Cinna was a sweetheart, she knew that. He was kind to everyone, but not Haymitch, no, someone would have to be very special for Haymitch to care. And here he was, practically tucking her in and making her tea. It had been a long time coming but they were finally getting comfortable around each other. Starting to feel like a strong and solid team.

Everything had gone according to Effie's schedule she would be pleased to know. When Haymitch returned to the penthouse, which they all had been sharing for a while, he noticed that Cinna was still out.  
>He went to check on Effie.<p>

It was a little dark in her room as he entered and had to wait a few seconds for his eyes to adjust before he crept in. Effie was sleeping in her side, her pale un painted face was surrounded by a sea of tissues and her unkempt honey blonde hair fell about her in waves. He liked it when Effie wasn't dressed for work, he, Cinna and Effie had spent many a dress down day together between games and meetings and schedules and he had always found it easier to tolerate her when she looked like a human.  
>She was actually quite funny he had discovered. When it was just the 3 of them, she was dry and sharp and entertaining but, he always felt she that she tried too hard around their tributes and other friends and her humour would become almost forced and cringe worthy.<br>That's why he didn't spend a lot if time in her company or listening to her when they were working.

Haymitch sat on the bed gently and gathered away her used tissues.

"Ef?" He whispered but got no reply. Her eyes stayed shut and her breathing heavy.  
>He smoothed a lock of her hair behind her ear, accidently brushing the apple of her cheek with his fingers. She was soft but a little clammy. He wondered if she'd eaten anything today.<p>

"Wait!"

She cried out suddenly in her sleep, making him jump. her body jolted also, just slightly, but her breathing remained the same and her eyes stayed closed

"Ef?" He placed his hand gently on her shoulder, she moved a little at the warm and unfamiliar touch but didn't wake

"Wait..." She whispered softly "please, don't leave...don't lea...mmm"

Haymitch felt like he should leave.  
>She was in a deep and unnerving sleep but he didn't want to wake her.<p>

He stood up quietly and turned to leave

"I love...mm" she whispered again "I...do"

Haymitch stood at the door and listened a little longer

"Hmm...Cin...Cinna. I love him..."

Haymitch rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. What woman didn't love Cinna? He was the king of charm with the means to be the ultimate player but a heart that made him the perfect gentleman. Haymitch admired him for that. He had to admit, they'd probably make a cute couple. The king and queen of style and fashion. He let out a sigh and went to leave when...

"Haym...I love. Cinna I love him...mmm...I love Haymitch"

He stopped dead in his tracks

"Say what?"

He faced her again but she still slept. A little feverish but still soundly. She yawned, then coughed then rolled over

"No no no" Haymitch crept towards her

"Ef?"

"Mmm"

"Say that again?"

"Hmm..." She wouldn't rouse

"Ef?" He whispered, trying to enter her dreams once again "say that again..."

She didn't answer

"Effie?"

"Mm hmm?" She rolled back to face him, eyes suddenly open but still foggy with sleep.

Damn. He'd woken her.

"Haymitch? What- what are you doing here?" She yawned again and lifted her head from her pillow. "Were you just talking to me?"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He wouldn't admit it but the sight if her disheveled hair and soft, sleepy eyes were getting the better of him

"Ah, yeah. I just- I wondered if you, ah, wanted some...some soup?"

She smiled and rested her head back down.

"Soup...soup would be nice...thank y..."

But before she could finish, sleep fell upon her again and so he let her get her rest.

He had a strange feeling wash over him suddenly, as he watched her sleeping and listened to her breathing. It was a feeling he had felt before, whenever Effie had made his morning coffee 'just right' with that dash of bourbon, or whenever she won at cards and her face lit up in achievement. There was also that one time, in particular, when he had had a rough night. A few weeks ago now, Too little booze and too many nightmares. She'd come to his room with a stiff drink and stories of her day and waited and chirped on until he had polished off his glass and fallen back into a safer slumber.

He wasn't used to this warm feeling but it wasn't alien to him. He was growing feelings for her. Slowly and cautiously but growing non the less.

Could he allow that? Was he allowed to allow that?

He needed to talk to someone. He needed advice, Man to man.

He heard Cinnas key turn in the front door lock and crept away from Effie's room to greet him.


	2. Chapter 2

"She really said that?"

"Yeah...pretty much..." Haymitch shrugged.

Cinna sat back with a delighted smile as Haymitch scratched his head

"Its not funny Cinna, what am I supposed to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"If shes in love with me? I don't know how to deal with that! what do I say? what do I do? how am I supposed to act around her now, knowing that?" Haymitch was completely at a loss. Even if he did have a sense of 'feeling' towards the woman, he was just about coming to terms with that himself, he wasnt ready to deal with her feelings yet

Cinna rubbed his jaw and thought for a moment

"For now, I'd say...Do nothing! at least, dont make a big deal out of it. So, she said something in her sleep?, it could have just been a dream, she might not have meant it...right?"

"Hmm, maybe. It was just...well...what she said though, how she said it, you were in her dream too...like she was telling you a secret. Has she ever said anything like this to you before? When she's not been asleep I mean?" Haymitch knocked back another glass of whiskey and looked at Cinna, who had suddenly tried to distract himself.

"Ah, well...no. Well...not really. I mean once she ah, no. No never..." Haymitch never penned Cinna for being a good liar

"Tell me. Now"

Cinna let out an awkward sigh

"Well...its not really what she's said, just stuff that ive...well somethings that i've noticed"

Haymitch put down his second empty glass and leaned in

"Like?"

"Like her uneasiness around you. She's always so nervous. The Effie Trinket I know doesn't do 'nervous'. I first noticed when I started living with you two between games. I mean, Ive known Effie for years and I know her well but sometimes, when we're all together, I feel like I dont know her at all..."

Haymitch sat and pondered with a furrowed brow

"What you you mean, uneasiness?"

"She always acts so fragile around you, scared almost. Like she's afraid to say the wrong thing or make herself look foolish in front of you. The Effie I thought I knew wouldnt be so timid, Ive seen the woman in social surroundings and she takes no bullshit, trust me! But with you..." Cinna shrugged again. He himself didnt quite know how to explain it but he knew, every time Haymitch would walk into the room Effie would sit straighter, talk softer and sometimes forget entirely that she was in the middle of a conversation with him and just stare across the room at Haymitch.

"Well...she's either scared of you or...well...the opposite" And from her apparent confesion in her sleep, they both knew it was the latter of the two.

At first Cinna had thought Effies actions were just out of fear of not wanting to start yet another argument with Haymitch. Haymitch was no softie, he was a tough nut to crack and far from gentlemanly. On a number of occasions Haymitch and her had come to verbal blows over simple things and in the end Haymitch had always won.

But his idea of that changed when he had spent his first few evenings with the pair, when it was just the 3 of them. Casually dressed and not a schedule in sight, movies, cards and alcohol to pass the time.

'Down Days' Effie had called them and even though they had been few and far between, all three of them looked forward to one. Cinna finally had the chance to see the bond between Haymitch and Effie, a bond that no other mentor and escort pair could ever fathom. A bond that Haymitch and Effie themselves where definitely still u aware of. You see, they where complete opposites. He was easily irritable, stubborn and lazy. Effie was irritating yet carefree and passionate about life. Before Cinna had gotten to know them he had known of them. It was mainly at parties and social gathering that their names had crept up amongst the crowds, most placed bets on how long it would take Effie Trinket to come begging back to Snow to send her to another district or to fire the drunken mentor but It never happened, and folks in the city could not understand why.

But Cinna knew, at least he thought he did. It was going to take a little more digging and maybe abit of meddling but he was sure of it. He believed that the pair where aiming for the same destination just choosing different paths. It was his duty to put them on the same one.

Well...what else was he going to do on their 'down days' He was unbelievably rubbish at cards

Love? Hate? Dont be shy, leave a review ;) x


	3. Chapter 3

'Is she still sleeping?' Cinna asked, a little worried

'Should I go check?' Asked Haymitch as he rose from his chair

'Yeah, go in there. See if she finished her soup'

Haymitch went right away. It was amusing for Cinna to see Haymitch so concerned about someone it was nice too.  
>Haymitch didn't like people.<br>He didn't care much about anything or anyone. Cinna and he weren't great friends either but at least they held a respect for each other in each other's company.

Haymitch had been surprising today. Checking up on Effie's schedule, making sure everything was going to plan, checking up on Effie, making soup, making tea.  
>Cinna mused for a moment and thought about how Haymitch would make a great father.<br>Then he stopped and questioned It.

Haymitch was slightly older than Effie, was he just being a doting friend? An older, wiser support for her young and frivolous self or was there some genuine feeling there?

He had to find out for deffinate before he continued his plans for meddling.

As Haymitch entered Effie's room he noticed her soup, cold and barely touched.

'Ef?' Her bed was empty also, but there was steam pooling under her ensuite bathroom door.

He knocked gently

'Ef?'

'Hey, come in'

Come in? To the bathroom? Whilst she was-?

'Erm, you sure?'

He heard her giggle

'Yes, don't worry, I'm covered'

He nodded at the door and pushed it open. When she said covered he expected a towel or a gown or for her to be fully clothed, not lying serene in the bathtub, clearly naked and covered only by the hefty amount of bubbles that she had used.  
>He cleared his throat and tried his best not to look.<p>

Effie pried one eye open

'Sit, are you ok?'

He closed the loo seat and sat down beside the tub looking at his feet

'Shouldnt I be asking you that?'

'Oh, I'm fine, the steam is helping my head' she let out a soft sigh and pushed her shoulders back under the water. The bubbles shifted but she remained decent. Not that he was looking.

'You haven't eaten'

'I know, sorry...' And without a care in the world she reached a soapy wet hand out and placed it on top of his as it rested on his thigh

'-your soup was lovely, I just couldn't keep it down. My stomachs in knots' she squinted a little and rubbed her belly under the bubbles. Haymitchs thumb came up and stroked her little finger slightly.  
>He looked at her from where he sat. Her eyes were closed and her face was glowing from the heat. She had the most delicate features when she wasn't harshing them out with ridiculous amounts of make up.<br>She squinted again and he laced her fingers in his. Her eyes opened softly and she looked at their entwined hands.

'Thank you' she whispered 'for taking care of me'

Haymitch shrugged

'Had to return the favour at some point princess'

She smiled but didn't meet his eyes. He wished she had though.

Silence came upon them. He watched her for a moment longer as she lay there, enjoying the warmth, enjoying his hold on her, there fingers slowly weaving in and out of each other's like she was using the touch to stay awake and not fall asleep in the tub.

What Haymitch found weird was that it didn't feel weird. It felt so normal, sat here, being there for her, caring.

It unnerved him.

He bought her hand up to his lips and gave it a quick rough kiss, pulling Effie from her serenity

'Dont fall asleep in there. C'mon, get dressed, you need tea' he let go of her hand and marched out, the air from the swinging door caused her to get a chill.

She brought her hand up to her own lips and took a deep breath.

Obviously her illness was weighing on him. She knew he felt a duty to take care of her because she'd been doing the same for him all these years. But there was something else between them. She knew that too. Whether he wanted to admit it...well...clearly not...it was there.

There was something between them and she wasn't afraid to admit it, she was just afraid of the fact that Haymitch never ever would.

She sighed and pulled herself up out if the tub in frustration. She leant over for her towel and tried to reach the tiled wall for support but the mixture of the heat, her cloudy head and the speed in which she stood up caused a heavy blackness to suddenly wash over her and...well that's the last thing she remembered.

Cinnas ears pricked up

'Did you hear that?' He asked

'Hear what?' Haymitch shrugged, he was still lost in thought

'That thud, it came from Effie's room I'm sure of it'

Just the mention of her name and his frightened tone sprung Haymitch into action. He bolted towards her room followed by Cinna.

'Ef?!' Her bedroom was still empty, he knocked on the bathroom door 'Ef!?'

No answer. Not good. He burst in.

He saw the blood first and the terrified feeling that washed over him threw all previous doubt of his feelings out of his mind.

'Ef! Cinna, call the ambulance, now!' Cinna fled to find the phone as Haymitch placed a shaking hand on Effie's bare back.

She was still warm. Thank god. He let out a relieved breath but his concern didn't falter. She was on her front, unconscious. From what he could work out she must have slipped out of the tub and hit her head on the way down. There was blood everywhere. The water had mixed with it and made it look worse than it was but the memory of its colour brought back terrible visions for him.  
>He didn't have time to relive his past right now. He pulled a towel around Effie's sodden body and gently lifted her into his arms. She was weightless but limp, her head fell back and he saw her cut, not to deep but still bleeding and bruising already, the blood trickled from the cut just above her right brow, down the bridge of her nose and dripped onto her soft lips.<p>

He kissed them gently

'Dont worry Ef, your gonna be ok. Please be ok' he held her tighter and carried her to the foot if her bed where he sat and cradled her. He could feel her shallow heart beating. She was alive and that's what mattered. He realised suddenly that that's all that mattered. His heart had stopped the moment he saw her, the blood, how limp and unresponsive she was, it knocked the breath out if him and he knew.

All the stupid stuff that had been playing on his mind, the worry of Effie's feelings for him, the worry that he didn't know how to give those feelings back, it all just vanished in that split second, the second he thought there was a chance that he might lose her.

His worry about returning her feelings were irrelevant now. He was doing it. Wasn't he? He had been doing it all day long, caring for her, worrying about her, it had been so easy and yet so wonderfully fulfilling. Now she lay in his arms and he held her so tight and he never wanted to let her go again.

'The medics are coming, I had to go and send the lift down' Cinna came toward them and stroked Effie's hair 'come on Efs, come back to us?'

She didn't respond. Haymitch could feel the tears burning in his eyes and Cinna could see them. Yes. There was deffinately feelings there.  
>But, what an incident it took to bring them to light.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Cinna placed his hand over Haymitchs.

'You're shaking...'

He pulled away

'Whats taking them so long? They said there was no major damage, they said she'd come too soon. What's going on in there?'

Cinna sighed

'I guess they're just taking extra precaution. You know how fragile she is.'

'Yeah...'

Haymitch stopped tapping his foot and took a deep breath. 'Sorry, I'm just...im-'

'I know...' Cinna gave him a knowing smile 'she'll be ok'

'What...do you know?' Haymitch asked suddenly very intrigued at Cinnas smile

'We gonna do this here? Now?' Cinna quizzed

'Do what?' Haymitch shrugged innocently and leaned forward resting his elbows on his thighs

'Talk about your feelings?' Continued Cinna

'I don't do feelings' Haymitch laughed and sat back again folding his arms defensively

'Oh come of it Haymitch. I saw you today. I saw the look in your eyes when we found her. Like you thought for a split second that she could be dead. It terrified you'

'Of course it did...it...she...no one wants to walk in on...no one wants to see a friend hurt...course I was...'

Haymitch wanted to protest but he didn't have the energy. Any one else trying to pry into his thoughts like this he'd have punched them in the face by now. But Cinna was a good guy. He could trust him not to judge.  
>Before he could speak again, Cinna continued<p>

'It terrified me too. I know Effie's not everyone's cup of tea but...that girl...she means a lot to me. I wouldn't...I don't think I'd be here without her, she's like air. A breath of fresh air in this dirty old city. I love her. She's my best friend. She once risked her whole career for me you know?'

He didn't know. Haymitch furrowed his brow and asked him to continue

'I wouldn't have though she'd have told you the story, No offence' Cinna laughed

'Non taken'

'Its just-' He began 'She never felt you trusted her. So she'd come to me instead. That's all she's ever wanted you know. For you to trust her. See her as an ally not an enemy'

'I don't see her as an en-'

'You do Haymitch. You always have done. That's why your so scared right now. Your scared of admitting that for all these years you could have been wrong about her...'

Haymitch shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't like being told he was wrong but Cinna had a point. Haymitch had been a real bastard to Effie over the years and when he thinks about it, she's never ever really given him a reason to be. He made his own reasons. Because she's from the Capitol, because she supports the games, because she dresses a certain way...

It's not her fault.

She was born into this but she was trying to find away out. Through him.

He thought that all the time they had spent together she had tried to make him feel miserable but...was she just trying to make herself happy?

'You said she risked her career for you?'

Cinna laughed lightly

'Yeah, Effie tough nut Trinket I used to call her. Before we met I used to own my own clothing stall down in the markets outside the main city. Years ago now but, I was starting out and I was as controversial as ever'

Haymitch sniggered

'People in the city hated my designs, they said that I was trying too hard to be different, going against the Capitol with the use of fashion. But back then, I was trying to make a difference to people's lives not their laws, the poorer folk wore my stuff because it was affordable then, not because they wanted to rebel against the city folk. When the richer capitols realised the poor were able to blend in with them I was accused of trying to cause an uprising!'

Haymitch couldn't help but laugh again

'I know. Ridiculous right? But they wanted their power back, so they stirred things up and I was put to trial infront of Snow.'

Haymitch faced him confused

'Wait...were you the one they called 'devil in design?'

Cinna held his hands up

'The very same! The trial was a farce, they had it televised, I'm shocked you never saw?'

Haymitch shook his head

'Never watch the damn TV unless I have to'

Cinna rolled his eyes and smiled

'Well it made great viewing, Snow was getting bored with me I think but he needed to please everyone, I was sure he was about the pass the hanging sentence when in she walked' he let out a sigh at the memory

'Effie Tough Nut Trinket and her crew wearing half of my collection. The councilors went mad but Ef stood her ground. She said 'This man is a fashion god, his designs reflect not what Panem should be but what it could be' and then she pleaded to have them release me so she could have me on her style team, Well...who would dare disappoint the queen of Capitol fashion right? Snow couldn't risk disappointing televisions brightest personality live on air so he let me go and...well...we've been inseparable ever since.'

Haymitch rubbed his jaw 'I wouldn't have thought the councilors would have been so leniant on a simple escort from 12?'

Cinna laughed an slapped his shoulder

'You know what Haymith, you should do your research. Simple escort from 12? Ha! The woman was a fashion icon! This was before she worked in 12. Maybe that's why you never knew. She worked in the city mainly she didn't escort, she just advised. Snow would employ her to work with whomever he thought would be the winning district that year, she stayed behind the scenes really, kind of like a masked crusader.!'

'What?'

'Seruously! Districts used to fight over her, they thought she was lucky charm. She used to model in her spare time too when she was a little younger, she dated film stars, billionaires, hosted parties, events...then little old me came along and well...let's just say the councilors weren't THAT lenient'

'Oh?'

'After the trial was over and the cameras were off Snow was furious with her. She was given a choice. Leave the court and never mention my name again or she would be punished for her little stunt and get shipped off to escort for 12'

'And she just...what? Gave it all up? Just like that? For a man she barely knew because he made good couture'

'She's smart Haymitch. She's adaptable to change unlike anyone else I know. She can sense the good in people and I guess her choice was an easy one. And here we are. Team 12. Held together by the wonder that is that woman'

Cinnas smile suddenly faded

'I don't know what would become of us Haynitch, if she wasn't here. She saw the good in you too you know'

'I doubt that'

'Well don't. There's been plenty of opportunitys for her to get back into a richer district. The people still want her. But something keeps her loyalty to 12 and it ain't the citizens or the squirrel stew...'

He nudged Haymitch

'She wouldn't stay on at 12 for me Cinna don't be a fool.'

'Ok, ok. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe she adores squirrel. But...maybe, just maybe she found something more appealing to her at 12 than she ever did anywhere else'

'Oh yeah and what would that be?'

Cinna eyed him carefully. He didn't really know himself. He'd always asked Efffie the same question about what had kept her in 12 and all she used to say is 'we're a team, you don't abandon your team' but she'd had many teams and groups of friends so it always made him wonder. Sure 12 had been her first ever time as a fully fledged escort but every year she'd been offered the same role and more at better districts. It baffled him but then, she'd baffled him from day one and continued to baffled him everyday after. He wouldn't have her any other way

'Gentlemen?' A nurse sprung her head out of the door that led to Effie. 'Shes awake, come in.'

I hope my back story on Effie and Cinna and their friendship doesn't offend anyone. I ain't Suzanne Collins I'm just borrowing her babies ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The boys entered and equally donned whimpish smiles as she lay there, tired and bruised but as pretty as ever. "Hey beautiful" Cinna cooed as he rushed in for the first kiss upon her cheek. "I saw a vending machine down the hall with your favorite in, chocolate honey drops, want me to grab you a bag?" Effie's face lit up, much to their amusement. "If you do that I swear my heart is yours enternally!" She beamed and Cinna kissed her nose and winked "I already own it beautiful and don't you forget it" he turned to Haymitch "want anything?" "No thanks" Haymitch answered, his eyes not leaving Effie's once. As soon as Cinna left, Haymitch shuffled closer and sat on the edging of the bed. He placed his hands either side of her frame and bent down to kiss her cheek. The very gesture made Effie's eyes widen a little but she embraced it. He couldn't not be nice to her today given the state that she was in. Haymitch leant back a little and caught her surprised smile, he kept his hands where they were. It felt kinda nice leaning over her that way, like a protective barrier. "How you doing 'tough nut Trinket?'" He teased. She laughed out loud and placed a hand above her cut "Oh gosh! I haven't heard that name for a long time, where did you- Cinna?" She asked and Haymitch gave her an amused grin "you've been talking about me hmm?" She quizzed. Haymitch rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "well, Cinna, you know what he's like, he worries too much, he got a little sentimental and reminiscent whilst we were waiting..." "He does worry" she sighed. Then her eyes screwed shut "I'm such an idiot!" She cursed "I should have been more careful getting out, I'm so stupid! Always rushing!" She gently traced the stitching that held her cut together with her fingertips but Haymitch grabbed her hand and pulled it away "Don't, you'll scar if you mess with it" he warned and she sighed at him "Cinnas not the only one who worries" she teased. He kept his eyes on hers and took a deep breath. "What's the matter?" She asked sweetly after noticing a saddness in his eyes "I'm ok you know, concussion aside, it's just a small cut, the doctors said I knocked myself out cold..." She tried to sound humorous but Haymitchs expression remained serious "Well at least I've stopped sneezing..." She continued to joke, but still, nothing "Haymitch you're making me nervous..." "Sorry" he said eventually "I was just" he took another deep sigh "remembering" His eyes dropped to the lips which he had kissed just hours before "When we found you I- I didn't know what to- I felt- ah...it wasn't-" he dropped his head and sat back, his arms moving from her sides "When I saw you, on the floor, hurt, I-" "Oh my god!" She suddenly cried out and her hands came up to her mouth then moved to cover her eyes. "I was totally naked! Wasn't I?" Not what he had been struggling to confess but when she mentioned it he remembered yes, yes she was. "Is that what your worried about? Things being awkward?" She ran her fingers through her knotted hair and moaned in remembrance of it "Oh Haymitch! Let's just forget about it ok!" She pleaded, and tried to shake away the thoughts "I mean, it couldn't have been helped right? I don't hold it against you or anything, you saved my life, in a way..." He wanted to pull her hands away from her face and stop her jabbering but he wasn't sure he was ready to tell her the truth yet or whether she was ready to hear it He was glad when Cinna returned. As soon as Effie had the bag of chocolate in her hands everything seemed quite forgotten. He couldn't forget though. He didn't think he ever would. The feeling of dread he had gotten when he had found her hurt, the sheer panic and pain that struck him when he had seen her blood and couldn't wake her. And now she sat up in her hospital bed, in a plain white gown with her forehead half stitched and giggling with Cinna without a care in the world and Haymitch felt happy. He felt content. Something he had only ever felt and thought he would only ever feel at the sign of a freshly cracked open bottle. Suddenly, it appeared he'd found something a little more appeasing to his taste. That smile of hers. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was Haymitchs turn to find them something to drink "-And there's no bar in the hospital!" Effie called out teasingly as Haymitch left with a sarcastic smile "He's being awfully nice to me" Effie mused "and I don't think I've seen him sneak a drink from his hip flask once!" "He hasn't brought it" Cinna said "I think you shook him up so much that he's beyond a stiff drink" he laughed a little but Effie's brow furrowed. "I scared him?" She asked "Course you did you scared the both of us! He walked in there first and saw you, flat out cold and in a pool of your own blood, you scared the life out of us Ef, you could have killed yourself" Cinna said, a little shaky now. Effie placed her hand on his "I know, it was careless of me, I'm sorry. Always in a hurry. I'll be more careful in the future" she promised and gave him a reassuring smile "You better, I don't think I could handle it, let alone handle Haymitch again if something else were to happen to you" he said innocently "What do you mean?" Effie questioned "He's been a wreck since we found you. I had to run to the elevator to buzz the ambulance guys in but when I got back and you were in his arms he was shaking with fear, the paramedics literally had to pry you from his arms" Cinna laughed as to make light of it but Effie didn't. "I was in his arms?" She lost herself in thought then a concerned look crossed her face "Cinna...was I still...like, naked?" She almost cringed and Cinna laughed "No Ef! Don't worry, he covered you up with a blanket before carrying you to the bed. He was just sat there, shaking, trying to wake you. It was awful Effie..." His humorous tone suddenly shifted and he became serious. He squeezed her hand "for a moment we thought we might lose you...we didn't know what had happened, there was a lot of blood for such a small cut it was frightening. I don't know what I'd do with out you Ef. You're my rock you know, my 'Tough nut'..." He smiled and she returned it "don't be fooled by Haymitchs grumpy ways though, I know he feels exactly the same. I think it actually took a situation like this to make him realise how much you mean to us. How valued you are in our little team." "I thought he was being funny with me because he'd seen me naked, Not that he feared he could have lost me..." Effie fell back into thought Cinna felt brave suddenly. He thought maybe he shouldn't but today had been such a shock for everyone he knew that life was just to short "if I'm not mistaken...the way Haymitch reacted...the way he's been feeling, I wouldn't be surprised if he revealed that he's cared about you deeply for some time now..." He said dryly "What are you implying?" Effie accused "I'm not implying I'm telling you. I think he likes you. Like, likes you likes you" Cinna said seriously She was about to argue when Haymitch walked back in clutching 3 steaming mugs of coffee "Thanks Haymitch, oh! I'll go grab some more milk, I like mine milky" Cinna said and excused himself quickly, much to Effie's annoyance. Haymitch ignored Cinnas meddlesome smile and passed another mug to Effie then sat down. There was a perfectly satisfactory visitors chair to her right yet he still chose to sit by her hip on the edging of the bed. She couldn't figure out if it was his proximity that gave her butterflies or Cinnas last words. Possibly it was a mixture of both. She felt her cheeks redden and she sipped her hot coffee. "Ah, thank you, I needed that" Effie placed the mug down on the table to her bedside and let her head fall back onto her pillow. She closed her eyes for a moment and could feel Haymitchs on her. "Cinna...said something." Said Effie. Her eyes still closed and his still wandering over her. "Oh yeah? Like what?" But he knew exactly what. He'd seen the guilty but naughty look in Cinnas eyes as he'd run off for 'more milk'. Effie opened her eyes and watched him watching her. Was there any need to air the words? He cared about her. More than she ever imagined he would, of course he did. He wouldn't be sober and here if he didn't. She also knew what a grump he could be and wondered that if she called him out on his affection towards her that he would deny it out of proudness and sulk and then they'd be back at square one. Haymitch could tell she was arguing with herself wether or not to bring it up. But he knew Effie and he knew himself and he knew that she wouldn't, just to save an argument. But was there a need for words? He was here with her now and they claimed within there own minds to know each other so well, so, what words were needed? A knowing smile fell upon both of them like they were indeed reading each other's minds. Instinctively, Haymitch bent forward and placed a lingering kiss upon her lips. "Don't ever scare me like that again princess" he whispered as their noses touched gently "Ok" she whispered back and their lips met again. From behind the door Cinnas mind exploded with possibilities of what the silence could mean from within the room. He smiled to himself and sipped his coffee and was about to disturb their peace when he heard "AHHCHOOOO!" "AGH! HAYMITCH ABERNATHY! That went all over me!" Cinna decided to finish his coffee in the hall, germ free and out of sight of the arguing that continued to blossom between the two unrequited lovers. The End x 


End file.
